Under Different Circumstances
by Patmol 'n' Moony
Summary: Traduction de la fic de stealmykisses. UA. Et si Michael et Sara s'étaient rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances. Au lieu d'essayait de faire s'évader son frère, Michael travaille avec Veronica à le faire disculper
1. Chapter 1: Culpabilité

**Disclamer**  
Rien n'est à moi, ni les persos, ni l'histoire, je ne fais que traduire.

**Under Different Circumstances**

**Chapitre 1**

_Blackfoot, Montana_. Michael regardait les mots sur son écran d'ordinateur avec frustration.

"Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?" Pensa t'il.

Veronica avait quittait son appartement une heure auparavant, lui disant d'arrêta là pour la jourrnée et de prendre un peu de repos.

- Tu vas de détruire toi-même. Lui avait-elle dit.

- On n'a pas le temps de se reposer. Avait-il répondut sombrement.

Ils se rapprochaient et n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. La vie de son frère en dépendait.

Michael soupira et regarda son mur. Durant les derniers mois, il avait punaisé divers morceaux de papier dessus. Maintenant il était complètement recouvert d'articles de journaux, de documents officiels, de listes de numréros de téléphone et de cartes. Plus il punaisait des bouts de papeir sur le mur, plus il réalisait que c'était une tache impossible.

"Presque, se reprit-il, rien n'est impossible."

La sonnerie du téléphone le sortit de ses pensées.

- Michael Scofield. Répondit-il.

-Oui M. Scofield, ici Warden Pope du pénitencier de Fox River. Je suis désolé de vous appelez aussi tard, mais c'est à propos de Lincoln.

Michael eut un mauvais présentiment, ils n'appelaient pas sans que ce soit grave.

- C'est-il passait quelque chose? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles. Plus tôt dans la journée votre frère s'est fait attaqué par un autre prisonnier. Commenca t-il.

- Attaqué ? Repris Michael, un million de scenaris lui venant à l'esprit.

- Il a été poignardé dans le ventre. Précisa le Pope.

Michael sentit qu'il allait être malade.

- Oh mon dieu, est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Son docteur dit que son état est stable.

- J'ai besoin de le voir. Dit Michael, sa voix se faisant insistance.

-Oui, je pense que je peux l'arranger. Répondit le Pope. Vous pourrait parler à son médecin quand vous viendrez le voir.

- Merci.

Michael reposa le téléphone sur son socle et se pris la tête dans les mains tandis qu'une vague de culpabilité l'envahissait. Il s'était tellement attaché à faire sortir son frère de prison avant son exécution qu'il n'avait même pas envisageait la possibilité que Linc pourrait avoir des problèmes la-bas.

Il ferma fortement les paupières et serra son front de ses deux points tandis qu'un souvenir le submergait

_"Franchement Linc, je ne sais pas comment on en ai arrivé là. Et puis arrête de reprocher à maman d'être mort et a papa d'être partit, j'étais là moi aussi. La différernce c'est que moi je m'en suis sortit. Mamam avait une assurrance vie et j'en ai pris la moitié et je me suis plongé dans les études. Et ta moitié t'en a fait quoi ?_

Mon dieu, il s'en voulait tellement.

Il ferma son ordinateur portable avec plus de force que nécessaire. Tout était sa faute.

_A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2: La visite

**Under Different Circumstances**

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre, un peu plus long que le premier, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Pour la suite par contre elle viendra sûrement le week-end prochain, je comence mes partiels alors je suis pas sure de pouvoir la traduire avant. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2: La visite**

Sara Tancredi soupira tandis qu'elle cherchait les anti-douleurs dans l'armoire à médicaments. Elle prenait soin d'un prisonnier blessé lors d'une violente bagare qui venait de se faire poignarder, provoquant de très fortes douleurs. Elle essayait d'aider cet homme, elle essayait de faire une différence dans leur vie, mais chaque fois qu'elle avait l'impression de faire un pas en avant, quelque chose se passait et venait ce heurter à ces idées. Lincoln Burrows a été brutalement poignardé par un autre prisonnier et Sara faisait son boulot. Elle le soigner, mais pour quoi ? Elle était supposée soigner cet homme pour qu'il puisse être envoyé en pleine santé sur la chaise électrique ? Des jours comme celui-là, elle ne savait plus vraiment comment elle pouvait faire une différence.

Les gens comme son père pense que les personnes avec un casier comme Lincoln méritent de mourir. Il a tué un autre êtrre humain, alors à leurs yeux, la mort est une juste punition. Sara ne pense pas que le monde est tout blanc ou tout noir. Il n'y a pas juste le bein et le mal, il ya un million de nuances de gris entre les deux.Dans sa relation avec Lincoln, Sara était parvenu à une sorte de confort avec lui. Il y a certains prisonniers qui vous font vous sentir sâle juste parce qu'ils vous regardent, mais pas Lincoln. Il est un peu brusque qur les bords, mais de ce que Sara a pu voir, il semble gentil.En entrant dans la chambre der Lincoln elle vit qu'il était déjà réveillé.

- Bonjours Doc. Dit-il. Vous savez si je pourrais voir mon frère aujourd'hui ?

- On m'a dit qu'il viendrait un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Répondit Sara, elle rermarqua le soulagement sur le visage de l'homme. Etes-vous proche de votre frère ? Demanda-t-elle, pas vraiment sur que ce soit ses affaires mais elle était curieuse.

- Lui et mon fils sont la seule famille que j'ai. Répondit-il.

- Je peux comprendre ça. Dit-elle doucement, pensant à son père si souvent absent.

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait toujours les anti-douleurs et regarda de manière gênée les menotes autour de ses poignets.

- Je suis désolée pour les chaînes. J'en ai parlé au gardien mais...

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça Doc. Répondit Lincoln en ouvrant la bouche.

- Alors vous êtes le frère de Linc, hein ?

- Oui. Répondit fermement Michael.

Quelque chose à propos de ce « Bellick » le déranger. Quand on les a fait entrer, le gardien la regardé avec désinvollture comme si Michael était l'un des prisonniers et sa voix était remplie de cinderscendence.

Tandis que Michael suivait le gardien, il observa atterntivement l'environnement. La seule partie de la prison qu'il avait vu avant était la salee des visites et c'était bien assez. Il détestait être séparé de son frère par une cage comme si Linc était une sorte de bête sauvage. Linc a fait quelques erreurs mais ça ne fait pas de lui une mauvaise personne, une personne méritant d'être en cage. Linc ne blesserait jamais Michael, il a passé sa vie entière à surveiller son petit frère. A chaque fois que Michael vient voir Linc, le sentiment de culpabilité de Michael augmente et il s'en va avec la même pensée à chaque fois, « c'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui as envoyé ton frère en prison ».

Voir un peu plus de la prison lui faisait prendre conscience du désespoir et de la dépravation des lieux. Michael se rendait bien compte qu'après ses visites, il pouvait retourner dans son confortable appartement pendant que Lincoln était condamné à rester ici.

Ils tournèrent à un angle et le gardien s'arrêta devant une porte et lui dit d'attendre là.

Quelques minutes passèrent et il se retrouva face à une jeune femme.

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Tancredi. Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Michael resta stupéfié un moment. C'était le médecin de Lincoln ? Michael la détailla remarquant son nom de famille. Non seulemnt le docteur Tancredi était jeune mais elle était aussi très séduisante. Elle était grande et mince avec de long cheveux roux ondulé tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle semblait un peu fatiguée mais le sourire sur son visage était sincère. Qu'est ce qu'une belle femme comme elle faisait à travaillait dans une prison.

Michael réalisa qu'il la fixait et se dépêcha de serra sa main.

- Michael Scofield. Répondit-il.

- Ravie de vous encontrer M. Scofield. Dit le docteur avec un sourire. Elle se tourna vers Bellick et se visage prit un air professionnnel. Merci Bellick, je m'en occupe maintenant.

Bellick envoya à Lichael un deernier regard condescendent et disparut dans un couloir.

Le docteur reporta son atention sur Michael.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre M. Scofield, je vais vous conduire à votre frère.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Michael tandis qu'il marchaient.

- Il va mieux ce matin. Répondit le docteur Tancredi. Il vous a demandé.

Le docteur dévérouilla une porte et conduisit Michael à une petite salle. Linc était allongé sur un lit, portant une tenue d'hôpital. Il y avait des chaînes attachées à ses mains ert des menottes autour des poignets. Il paraissait fatigué mais ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand il vit son frère.

- Mike. Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Je vais vous laissez seuls. Dit le docteur Tancredi. Quand vous aurez fini vous pourez me poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez.

- Merci. Répondit Michael.

Michael s'assit sur une chaise près du lit et essaya de sourire. Voir son frère si fragile lui était douloureux mais il ne voulait quer Linc le sache.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda t'il;

- J'ai été mieux. Répondit Linc avec un léger rire avant de grimacerr et de porter les mains à sa blessure.

- Ca va. Demanda immédiatement Michael inquiet.

- Ca va ça tire juste un peu. Répondit Linc. C'est bon de te voir Mike. Tu m'as manqué vieux. Je suis seul ici.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Répondit Michael. A Veronica aussi.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Linc.

- Elle se fait du souci pour toi. Elle voulait venir aujourd'hui mais ils n'autoriseen que la famille.

- Et L.J. ?

- J'ai appelé Lisa. J'ai proposait de l'amener avec moi mais...

- Merci. Répondit Linc avec regard faisant comprendre à Michael qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dir plus.

Michael posa la question qui le hantait depuis qu'il avait reçu le coup de téléphone du Pope.

- Linc, comment ça s'est passait ?

- Un gars m'a attaqué. Répondit -il de manière évasive.

- Je peux parler au docteur. Peut-être qu'elle peut te transférer quelque part de plus sur ou te garder ici ou faire quelque chose d'autre. Dit Michael en commençant à se lever.

- Mike. Dit Linc en posant une main sur le bras de Michael. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je peux prendre soin de moi. Continu juste à travailler sur mon affaire.

- Tu es sur ? Demanda Michael.

- Ouais

Michael prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement. Linc avait toujours été celui avec l'instinct de la rue alors que lui avait un savoir literraire. Ne pas avoir le contrôle n'était pas vraiment son point fort mais si Linc pensait qu'il pouvait s'occuper de lui-même Michaerl savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Michael regarda autour de lui et vit le docteur dans une piècer de l'autre côté du couloir. Durant la minute qu'il s'autorisa pour la regarder, il remarqua que ses cheveux prenaient une teinte auburne dans la lumière que passait à travers la fenêtre . Elle paraissait occupée avec divers papiers administratifs mais aussi plutôt distraite.

- Ton docteur elle a un lien avec le gouverneur ? Demanda Michael.

- Quoi ?

- Docteur Tancredi comme le gouverneur, nan ? L'homme qui pourait potentiellement te grâcier ? Demanda Michael, les rouages de son cerveau commençant à se mettre en marche.

- Je ne sais pas mais elle est gentille Mike. Ne fait pas quelque chose de stupide. Prevint Linc.

- J'ai un don avec les femmes, tu le sais bien frangin. Dit Michael, un léger sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

- Oui ça c'est sur. Répondit Linc tandis que la porte s'ouvrait et que le docteur Tancredi entrait.

- Jer suis désolée de vous interrompre but je dois donner des médicaments à Lincoln. Vous vous sentirez probablement un peu grogui après quelques minute. Expliqua-t-elle.

Elle lui administra les médicaments et ensuite elle tourna son attention vers Michael.

- Je vous laisse vous dire aurevoir et ensuite j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau. Dit-elle montrant la pièce de l'autrre côté du couloir.

- Ok merci. Répondit Michael.

Après qu'elle soit partie Michael se retourna vers son frère.

- Je vais arranger ça ok ? Ne t'inquiète pas, Veronica et moi on va s'en occuper. Contente toi juste d'aller mieux.

- Je sais que tu va le faire vieux. Répondit Linc. Je le sais.

_A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3: Tenir bon

**Under Different Circumstances**

Voilà le troisième chapitre avec un peu de retard, désolée, en espérant que cela vous plaise. J'ai quelques petits problèmes d'ordi donc le chapitre n'a subit aucune correction même automatique et comme je suis étourdie et que je fais assez souvent des fautes de frappes je m'excuse aussi s'il y a des fautes. Bonne lecture quand même.

**Chapitre 3: Tenir bon**

Michael hésita un moment avant de frapper à la porte du docteur Tancredi. Elle était encore absorbée dans ses papiers et elle ne remarqua pas qu'il était derrière sa porte. Une vague d'anxiété traversa Michael tandis qu'il repensait à ce qu'il venait d'assurer à son frère. « Je vais arranger ça ok ? Ne t'inquiète pas, Veronica et moi on va s'en occuper. Contente toi juste d'aller mieux ». Si il était honnête envers lui même, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du faire ce genre de promesse à Linc. Mais il ne pouvait pas être honnête envers lui-même. Il ne pouvait admettre la possibilité que cela ne pouvait pas s'arranger. Il ne pouvait pas admettre l'idée que son frère pouvait mourir. Il se reconcentra. La réponse à ses problèmes pouvait être assise juste derrière cette porte.

Il toqua deux fois et le docteur releva la tête et vint lui ouvrir.

- Je vous en prie prenait un siège. Dit-elle en souriant et en retournant s'assoir sur le siège de son bureau.

- Merci. Rrépondit Michael. Est ce que Linc va se remettre ?

- Heureusement la blessure n'est pas très profonde et il n'y a aucun signe d'infection. Je l'ais mis sous antibiotiques et il devra rester à l'infirmerie un moment mais il semble qu'il devrait s'en tirer sans trop de complications. Répondit le docteur Tancredi.

Micael relacha sa respiration qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenue.

- Merci de prendre soin de lui.

- C'est mon travail M. Scofield. Répondit-elle.

- Oui mais vous avez était aimable avec lui et il semble vous apprécier. Tout le monde ne le traiterait pas comme vous l'avez fait. Dit Michael.

Le docteur haussa les épaules comme si elle pensait ne pas mériter une telle éloge

- J'essaye juste de traiter les personnes comme elles méritent de l'être.

Elle se tut un moment et Michaerl en profita pour observer son bureau à la recher ce de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait l'aider. La plupart des gens ont des photos de leur famille et de leurs amis affichés dans leur bureau, mais le bureau du docteur Tancredi était plutôt impersonnel. Il avait espéré voir une photo du gouverneur mais la seule indication sur son mur était le diplôme de Northwestern accroché au mur dans un simple cadre.

Il ne savait pas comment l'aborder mais il savait qu'il devait poser la question. Il fit un geste vers le diplôme.

- Tancredi. Il y a un rapport avec le gouverneur ?

Sara eut l'air mal à l'aise et Michael regretta d'avoir amener le sujet bien qu'il savait qu'il devait le faire.

- C'est mon père. Répondit-elle finallement.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être indsicret. Expliqua Michael. Je suis juste surpris que vous travaillait en prison considérant le point de vue politique de votre père.

- Je ne partage pas la politique de mon père M. scofield. Répondit-elle.

- Je vous en prie appeler moi Michael docteur Tancredi

Cela sembla faire retomber toute la tension et le docteur Tancredi lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Dans ce cas ce sera Sara. Elle s'arrêta un instant et ensuite ajouta. Je suis vraiment désolée pour votre frère. J'espère pouvoir le garder un moment à l'infirmerire mais une fois guéris je devrais le renvoyer.

- Merci Sara. Répondit Michael, touché par le ton de sa voix.

- Si vous me donner votre numéro je pourrais vous appeler si quoi que ce soit change. Dit Sara.

- Vous avez un stylo ? Demanda t-il

Il sortit une carte de visite de son porte-feuille et écrivit son numéro au dos.

- C'est mon nurémo personnel, vous pouvait m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure.

Sara prit la carte qu'il lui tendait et l'étudia un moment.

- C'est vrai, Lincoln m'avait dit que vous étiez ingénieur en batiment

- Il vous l'a dit ? Demanda Michael surpris.

- Il l'a mentioné ce matin. Il semble très fier de vous.

Maintenant c'était au tour de Michael de se sentir mal à l'aise. Linc a toujours été fier de lui même quand Michael n'avait rien fait pour le mériter

- Laissez moi vous donner mon numero ici et vous pourrait m'appeler si vous avez des questions. Continua Sara.

Michael lui tendit la main.

- Merci pour tout Sara.

Elle lui attrapa la main d'une main ferme.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Michael tint sa main un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il savait qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait lachée il devrait retourné à sa vie. Une fois parti il devra rentrer chez lui et faire des recherces sur elle, il devra essayer de trouver comment l'utiliser au mieux. Une partie de lui voulait juste rester là et continuer à serrer sa main.

Lincoln commençait à se sentir engourdi mais il garda les yeux ouverts et regarda Michael et le docteur parler dans son bureau. Il sourit quand il vit Michael lui serrer la main. Il connaissait cet air, il était clair que Michael était attiré par son docteur. Son fère était un homme bien et Linc suspectait Michael d'avoir abandonné sa vie sociale pour l'aider, cela devait probablement faire un moment que Michael n'avait pas été avec une femme. Pas que la doc semble être une femme d'une nuit mais peut-être qu'elle pouvait être juste ce qu'il fallait à Michael. Il regarda le docteur Tancredi sourire à son frère tandis qu'il se laissait gagner par le sommeil.

_A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4: Sur les nerfs

**Under Different Circumstances**

Quatrième chapitre et pour le moment aussi dernier publié. Toujours pas de correction donc toujours des fautes, désolée et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4: Sur les nerfs**

- Bonjour Veronica

- Bonjour Harry

L'homme tint la porter ouverte en souriant pendant que Veronica passait. Après des semaines à se croiser quand Veronica allait à l'appartement de Michael pour l'aider sur le dossier de Lincoln, Veronica et le portier en étaient venu à s'appeler par leur prénom. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du huitième étage et ensuite s'adossa au mur pour se reposer un instant. Elle était fatiguée après avoir travailler dix heures mais c'était devenu comme une habitude de venir à l'appartement de Michael après le travail. Veronica ne s'était jamais interroger sur son engagement dans l'affaire de Lincoln mais elle doutait de ses capacités. Michael et Lincoln comtaient sur elleet cela l'inquiétait. Michael était incroyablement intelligent et pourrait probablement sauver Linc sans elle mais néanmoins elle savait qu'il comptait sur elle pour la partie légale. Elle faisait de son mieux pour l'aider mais les affaires crimnelles n'était pas vraiment son champ d'action. Rien dans tout ce qu'elle avait appris ne l'avait préparée à se battre pour un homme condamné à mort.

Michael lui avait donné un double de ses clés alors elle entra directement. Elle pouvait habituellement le trouvait en train de travailler plus loin dans son bureau et cet après midi ne fut pas différent. Entrant dans la pièce, elle trouva Michael en train d'accrocher un nouveau document sur le mur.

- Hey, comment va Linc ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il va s'en sortir, je pense. Son docteur dit qu'il est dans un état stable et il est sous antibiotique donc il devrait guérir. Répondit Michael, le regard voilé d'inquiétude malgré les bonnes nouvelles. Il reporta son regard sur le mur. C'était plutôt étrange de le voir. Il paraissait tellement... fragile.

Veronica savait aussi boen que Michael que « fragile » n'était pas vraiment le mot que l'on utilisait pour décrire Lincoln Burrows en temps normal. Elle savait aussi mieux que personne combien Michael se sentait responsable de l'emprisonnement de Lincoln.

Michael semblait regarder un point sur le mur et il applatit un article de journal aggraffé.

- Michael ? L'appela t-elle, sentant qu'il était parti.

Il se retourna vers elle, l'angoise ayant fait place à la détermination sur son visage.

- On a peut-être un nouveau recours. Dit-il, se décalant pour qu'elle le rejoigne devant le mur.

Elle vint à côté de lui et regarda l'article qu'il regardait. Le titre était « La fille du gouverneur gagne une récompense humanitaire » et au dessous il y avait une image d'une jeune femme souriant.

- C'est Sara Tancredi. Dit Michael.

- La fille du gouverneur ? Demanda Veronica.

- Oui.

- Et ? Demanda-t-elle ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Elle est aussi le médecin de Linc. Dit Michael en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu sais que le gouverneur a le pouvoir de grâcier Linc.

Veronica compris soudainement ce à quoi il pensait.

- Tu cois qu'elle va nous aider ?

Michael reporta son attention sur la photo.

- Je ne sais pas.

Ils se turent un moment. Veronica essaya d'enregistrait toutes les informations et se demanda comment un gouveneur aussi impitoyable envers les criminels pouvait avoir une fille qui travaillait dans un pénitencier d'état. Frank Tancredi était célèbre pour ne jamais accorder sa clémence mais qui de mieux pour le faire chager d'avis que sa propre fille

- Hey Veronica ?

La voix de Micheal la tira de ses pensées ?

- Oui ?

- Tu te souviens de Anna Whitmore ? Demanda-t-il.

Veronica sourit en se souvenant de la charmante jeune fille un peu plus vieille pour laquelle Michael avait le béguin au lycée. Lin s'était impitoyablement moqué de son petit frère quand il l'avait su

- Bien sur. Répondit-elle se demanda en quoi Anna avait un lien avec leur conversation.

- D'une certaine manière Sara me rappelle Anna.

Veronica sourit quand Michael se retourna. Il ne s'était pas engagé dans une relation avec une femme depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité à propos de l'incarcération de Lincoln. Veronica commençait à s'en inquiétait un peu. Michael s'impliquait tellement et toute son attention était mobilisée pour sauver son frère. C'était une noble cause mais Michael était complètement déconnecté du monde extérieur. Ce n'était pas sain.

- Peut-être que tu devrais lui proposer de sortir ? Lui suggéra Veronica.

Michael se tourna vers elle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Dit-il brusquement. Je ne peut pas m'engager avec quelqu'un en ce moment. Je veux dire, je dois faire en sorte qu'elle nous aide mais je ne veux l'utiliser de cette manière. Michael passa une main sur son visage. Désolé, je ne sais même pas ce que je raconte.

- Cest bon. Répondit Veronica.

Michael était de plus en plus sur les nerfs au fur et à mesure que la date d'exécution de Lincoln approchait. Elle hésita un moment et ensuite ajouta.

- Michael tu te sentirait mieux si tu parlais à Linc de...

- Veronica. La coupa Michael. L'avertisement était clair. _Je ne veux pas parler de ça._

Veronica soupira tandis que Michael ramassait une pile de papier et quittait la pièce. Elle avait déjà essayé d'aborder ce sujet avec Michael plusieurs fois avec les mêmes résultats. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle essayait encore. Si elle savait bien une chose à propos des hommes Burrows c'est qu'ils étaient capable d'être tétu au point d'être stupide quand il s'agissait de l'autre. Elle les aimait tous les deux de manière différente mais des fois ils la rendaient folle avec leur entêtement.

Elle soupira une fois de plus et ensuite alla étudier les nouveaux ajouts sur le mur. Il y avait du pain sur la planche

_A suivre_


End file.
